livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tamarie (Aura)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Sorcerer (Celestial) Level: 10 Experience: n/a Alignment: NG (Lawful tendencies) Languages: Low Landellian, Elven, Northern Isle, Celestial, Sylvan, Old Landellian Deities: Pantheist (good aligned deities only) First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 15 +2 (3 pts) (+2 item) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 22 +6 (10 pts) (+2 racial, +2 Lvl 4&8, +2 item) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 58 = (38) + CON (2x9) + FC (2) AC: 19 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (1) + Size (0) + Deflection (2) + Dodge(1) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Deflection (2) + Dodge (1) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (1) + Size (0) + Deflection (2) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +4 = (4) CMB: +4 = (4) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 19 = + BAB (4) + STR (0) + DEX (2) + Dodge (1) + Deflection (2) Fortitude: +7 = (3) + CON (2) + Resist (2) Reflex: +7 = (3) + DEX (2) + Resist (2) Will: +8 = (6) + WIS (0) + Resist (2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: Resist Acid 10, Resist Cold 10 Spell Resistance: none Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Dagger(m): Attack: +4 = (4) + STR (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19/x2, Special: P or S Dagger(t)*: Attack: +6 = (4) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19/x2, Special: P, 10' range inc. * +1 Attack and Damage with any Range attack within 30 feet. Racial Features Favored Class: Sorcerer (+7 Skill Pts/+2 Hit Pts) Ability Adjustments: +2 to One Ability Score (Cha) Size: Medium Speed: Normal (30') Low-light Vision: Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Keen Senses: Receives a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Arcane Training: Can use sorcerer spell trigger and spell completion items as if one level higher. Adaptability: Receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. Elf Blood: Counts as both an Elf and a Human for any race related effect. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against Enchantment spells and effects. Class Features Sorcerer Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple weapons. Not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Eschew Materials: Gains Eshew Materials as a bonus feat at 1st level. Cantrips: Learns a number of cantrips, or level 0 spells. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Spells: Casts arcane spells drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. Can cast any spell known without preparing it ahead of time. Must have a Charisma score of 10 + the spell level to learn a spell. Saving Throw DC is 10 + spell level + Charisma Modifier. May only cast a certain number of spells each day as determine by level, and gains bonus spells for high Charisma. (Note: Tamarie can sing or speak her spells, although she vastly prefers to sing them.) Bloodline: Celestial Class Skill: Heal Bonus Spells: Bless, Resist Energy, Magic Circle Against Evil, Remove Curse Bonus Feats: Dodge Arcana: Creatures summoned by the casting of a spell from the summoning sub school gain DR/evil equal to 1/2 sorcerer level (minimum 1). Does not stack with any DR the creature might have. 4 Heavenly Fire(sp): Can unleash a ray of heavenly fire. Standard action, range 30 feet, attack is ranged touch. Deals 1d4 + 1/2 sorcerer levels divine damage to evil creatures (not subject to immunity or energy resistance) or healing to good creatures. (A creature cannot be healed by Heavenly Fire more than once per day.) Can use this ability 3 + Charisma modifier times per day. 9/day, 1d4+4 damage or healing Celestial Resistances(ex): Gains resist acid 5 and resist cold 5. At 9th level resistances increase to 10. Wings of Heaven (Su): Can sprout feathery wings and fly for a number of minutes per day equal to sorcerer level, with a speed of 60 feet and good maneuverability. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be used in 1 minute increments. minutes per day Feats Still Spell (1st): Can cast spells without moving. A stilled spell can be cast with no somatic components. Spells without somatic components are not effected. A stilled spell uses up a spell slot one level higher than the spell's actual level. Skill Focus (Race): Is particularly adept in the skill Perform. Gets a +3 bonus on all checks involving Perform. The bonus increases to +6 with 10 or more ranks in Perform. Eschew Materials (Sorc 1st): Can cast any spell with a minor material component (1 gp or less) without needing that component. The casting of the spell still provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. Material components costing greater than 1 gp are still required. Spell Focus-Conjuration (3rd): Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against Conjuration spells. Augment Summoning (5th): Each creature conjured with any summon spell gains a +4 enhancement bonus to Str and Con for the duration of the summon. Point Blank Shot (7th): Gain +1 attack and damage on targets within 30 feet. Dodge (Sorc 7th): Gain a +1 bonus to AC. Any condition that denies Dex bonus to AC also denies the benefit of this feat. Precise Shot (9th): Can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard -4 attack roll penalty. (Plan: L11 = Spell Penetration) Traits Talented (Social): A natural virtuoso musician. Gain a +1 trait bonus in Perform (sing), and Perform is always a class skill. Focused Mind (Magic): Childhood was dominated by academic lessons. Gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. * Most (usable untrained) skills were removed. Adventure Skills: 34 = [+ INT(1)*Level(9) + FC(7) + Misc(0)] (Sorcerer) Background Skills: 18 = * Character Level(9) Skill Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 0 DEX(+2) -0 +0 Appraise(B) +6 2 3 INT(+1) +0 Bluff +18 9 3 CHA(+6) +0 Climb +0 0 0 STR(+0) -0 +0 Craft(B) () +1 0 * INT(+1) +0 Diplomacy +6 0 0 CHA(+6) +0 Disguise +6 0 0 CHA(+6) +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 DEX(+2) -0 +0 Fly +6 1 3 DEX(+2) -0 +0 Handle Animal(B) +6 0 0 CHA(+6) +0 Heal +5 2 3 WIS(+0) +0 +7 (+2 with kit) Intimidate +10 1 3 CHA(+6) +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +9 5 3 INT(+1) +0 Linguistics(B) +3 2 0 INT(+1) +0 Perception +2 0 0 WIS(+0) +2 Racial Perform(B) (Sing) +22 9 3 CHA(+6) +1 Trait/+3 Feat Perform(B) (Act) +15 3 3 CHA(+6) +3 Feat Perform(B) (Dance) +15 3 3 CHA(+6) +3 Feat Profession(B) () +0 0 * WIS(+0) +0 Ride +2 0 * DEX(+2) -0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 WIS(+0) +0 Spellcraft +10 6 3 INT(+1) +0 Stealth +2 0 0 DEX(+2) -0 +0 Survival +0 0 0 WIS(+0) +0 Swim +0 0 0 STR(+0) -0 +0 Use Magic Device +18 9 3 CHA(+6) +0 +20 (+2 with book) * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) Caster Level = 9 Concentration = +17 + Cha(6) + Trait(2) 0 Level (DC 16) Level 1 (DC 17, 8/day) Level 2 (DC 18, 8/day) * Detect Magic * Shield * Bull's Strength * Light * Magic Missile * Summon Monster II * Prestidigitation * Featherfall * Scorching Ray * Mage Hand * Enlarge Person * Glitterdust * Mending * Color Spray + Resist Energy * Open/Close + Bless * Message * Detect Poison Level 3 (DC 19, 7/day) Level 4 (DC 20, 5/day) * Fireball * Summon Monster IV * Dispel Magic * Dimension Door * Haste + Remove Curse + Magic Circle Against Evil (+ spells indicate bonus spells from Celestial Bloodline) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Silk Ceremonial Armor +2 4180 gp 4 lb Ring of Protection +2 8000 gp -- lb Cloak of Resistance +2 4000 gp 1 lb Belt of Mighty Constitution +2 4000 gp 1 lb Headband of Alluring Charisma +2 4000 gp 1 lb Sleeves of Many Garments 200 gp 1 lb Amulet of Natural Armor +1 2000 gp 0 lb Weapon (Dagger) 2 gp 1 lb Belt Pouch NT gp 0.5 lb Handy Harversack 2000 gp 5 lb (messenger bag style) - Lesser Extend Metamagic Rod 3000 gp 5 lb - Waterproof Bag NT gp 0.5 lb - Scroll Case NT gp 0.5 lb - Ink (1 oz vial) 8 gp 0 lb - 2 Inkpens NT gp 0 lb - Paper (10 sheets) NT gp 0 lb - Bedroll NT gp 5 lb - Blankets (2) NT gp 6 lb - Flint and Steel NT gp 0 lb - Candles (4) NT gp 0 lb - Waterskin (filled) NT gp 4 lb - Trail Rations (5 days) NT gp 5 lb - Chalk (10 pcs) NT gp 0 lb - Grooming Kit NT gp 2 lb - Hammer NT gp 2 lb - Pitons (4) NT gp 2 lb - Silk Rope (50') 10 gp 5 lb - Mess Kit NT gp 1 lb - Torches (2) NT gp 2 lb - 2 Sacks NT gp 1 lb - 4 Steel Vials NT gp 0 lb - Ball of String (50') NT gp 0.5 lb - Compass 10 gp 0.5 lb - Mithral Dagger 502 gp 0.5 lb - Wand of CLW (50cgs) 750 gp 0 lb (trapped in Wand book) - Wand of Unseen Servant (5cgs) 75 gp 0 lb - Wand of Comp Languages (26cgs) 390 gp 0 lb - Book: Wand Basics 101 (+2 UMD) 50 gp 2 lb - Potion of CLW 50 gp 0 lb - Healer's Kit 50 gp 1 lb - Ioun Torch 75 gp 0 lb = Totals: 33352 gp 14.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items and Offsets 25.00 gp Boar's Ridge Horse Rental 90.00 gp 6 cgs from Wand of CLW (then sold): 1st-6th:The Sea Sprite 50.00 gp Potion of CLW -20.00 gp Gift from Francis John III to offset healing costs -80.00 gp Gift from Arradon to offset healing costs 65.00 gp Total Finances PP: 20 Initial Character Money: +150.00 gp GP: 4 Return to Boar's Ridge: +4725.00 gp SP: 6 The Sea Sprite: +3698.67 gp CP: 7 Pirate Treasure: +4486.00 gp Den of Thieves: +19072.00 gp One DMC at Lvl 7: +1590.00 gp Career Earnings: 33721.67 gp Carried Inventory: -33352.00 gp consumed or destroyed items: - 65.00 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: cost of living (average): -100.00 gp none Coinage: 204.67 gp Details Size: medium Gender: female Age: 24 Height: 5'3" Weight: 105 lbs Hair Color: dark brunette Eye Color: golden yellow Skin Color: fair to medium Appearance: Tamarie is a smallish half-elven woman, the shortest of her clan. She is well muscled for her size and as strong as the average adult male human. Her most striking feature is her narrow, golden yellow eyes, which immediately demand notice. Her face is marked with a series of light freckles across her cheeks and wider-than-average nose. Her smile is marked with slightly larger than average incisors, and her ears are also prominent, as large as any elf's. Each of her ears has a curious tuft of dark hair or fur on the inside, and her arms and legs bear similarly dark hair compared to most elf and half elf women. Demeanor: Tamarie is friendly, unassuming, loyal and intensely group oriented. However, because she projects this in a quiet way, somewhat downcast and morose, her genuine desire to help others can leave them feeling uneasy about her. Tamarie has a natural curiosity, sometimes taking extra time to investigate her environment, placing value on all her sense. For example, when eating, she sniffs her food intently, even though she rarely rejects food for quality reasons. One of Tamarie's unusual characteristics is she often crosses magical and musical terms, using them interchangeably. For example, if she says 'song', she may be speaking literally or, possibly, talking about a magical spell. Expresses herself through non-linguistic sounds, sometimes musical, but sometimes simple expressions such as yelps, growls and the occasional whine. Voice: Tamarie is a lyric mezzo-soprano with a voice quality that can be best described as smooth and sensitive, underwritten with a naturally sad or morose tone. She is gifted with somewhat expanded vocal range and more power than other singers in the same range. Accent: Tamarie speaks in a soft tone uncharacteristic of her powerful singing voice. When speaking Elven, Northern Isle or Low Landellian, native speakers may notice a faint, difficult to place accent with a lilting, musical quality. Background Tamarie Lyssa Genaux was born to half elf parents on the pluralistic Illi Esse. Her birthplace, the town of Corelau is located close to an unnatural light beam that shines even in the night, generally understood to be part of the positive Moral Path. Not surprisingly, the citizens are often influenced by this magic, and worship of the gods of good is the norm. The bloodlines of Illi Esse are so mixed that few are aware of just where outsider blood comes from, but nobody is surprised when children are born bearing signs of such influence. So when Tamarie began to take on a somewhat feral appearance upon reaching puberty, nobody seemed to mind, but just rather treated it as a fact of life. Although physically fit, Tamarie was the smallest of her clan and immediately seen as unlikely to excel in any particularly physical profession or craft. She was enrolled in the local magical college, where her studies were, sadly, met with considerable difficulty. The simple fact was that Tamarie was bright, but simply not as brilliant was serious wizard candidates needed to be. She studied and practiced, but things went slowly, at best. In the midst of her studies in magic her stories of odd encounters with a 'muse' in her dreams became more commonplace. Few treated her stories as anything more than entertaining dreams, including herself. However, when she began to acquire an innate understanding of music and the Celestial language, reconsidering became necessary. Tamarie's instructors, sensing a raw talent incompatible with the stringent discipline of a wizard and released her to a more freeform style of studies. She was allowed to develop on her own, consulting mentors as she developed questions. Given this new opportunity, the student quickly began to mix music and magic, and distilled her first spell from a song originally sung in the Celestial language. Although she would never graduate from the school, by the time she left, nobody could deny the valuable information she learned there. Her magic now developing independently, Tamarie's dreams shifted in nature, making it seem she was called to a faraway place. The development of her music had led her to respect the value of her dreams, and with a tear in her eye, she left her family and took the Celestial Gate to begin her journey. As Tamarie came over the hill, she looked upon Venza, City of Glass, set upon an island. Well, she thought. The place had one thing going for it… Adventure Log Return to Boar's Ridge July 28th, 2013 to October 4th, 2013 (70 days) XP Received: 4407 XP (total 4407) Treasure Received: 4725 GP Items taken: Handy Harversack (2000 GP) Coin Received: 2725 GP The Sea Sprite May 11th, 2015 to Sep 9th, 2015 (121 days) XP Received: 3287 XP (total 7694) Treasure Received: 3698.67 GP Items taken: none Coin Received: 3698.67 GP Pirate Treasure November 29th, 2015 to February 22nd, 2016 (86 days) XP Received: 4116 XP (total 11810) Treasure Received: 4486 GP Items taken: none Coin Received: 4486 GP Den of Thieves Jan 24, 2017 to Jan 9, 2018 (350 days) XP Received: 20419 XP (total 32229) Treasure Received: 19072 GP Items taken: none Coin Received: 19072 GP Spend 1 DMC at level 7 (61 xp per day and 53 gp per day for 30 days) July 7, 2018 XP Received: 1830 XP (total 34059) Coin Received: 1590 GP Ancient History Part 1: July 23, 2018 to Dec 20, 2018 (161 days) Part 2: Dec 20, 2018 to Apr 9, 2019 (110 days) Initial Level: 8 Number of Level Awards: 2 Final Level: 10 Date of Level 9: Dec 20, 2018 Date of Level 10: Apr 9. 2019 Level Ups Level 2: Class: Sorcerer-2 (12 Oct, 2014) Ability: none BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: none Features: none HP: Max -2 (4) + Con (1) = +5 FC Bonus: +1 Skill Point Skill Pts: +4 = Class (2) + Int (1) + Race (0) + FC Bonus (1) Skill Ttl: 8 = Old Total (4) + Skill Pts (4) New Skills: Bluff(1), Perform-Sing(1), Use Magical Device(2) Spells: Mage Hand (Cantrip), 1x 1st/day Level 3: Class: Sorcerer-3 (28 Feb, 2015) Ability: none BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Spell Focus-Conjuration Features: Bloodline Power (Celestial Resistances) HP: Max -2 (4) + Con (1) = +5 FC Bonus: +1 Skill Point Skill Pts: +4 = Class (2) + Int (1) + Race (0) + FC Bonus (1) Skill Ttl: 12 = Old Total (8) + Skill Pts (4) New Skills: Intimidate(1), Perform-Sing(1), Use Magical Device(1), Spellcraft(1) Spells: Featherfall (1st), Bless (bloodline 1st) Level 4: Class: Sorcerer-4 (20 July, 2015) Ability: +1 Cha BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: none Features: none HP: Max -2 (4) + Con (1) = +5 FC Bonus: +1 Skill Point Skill Pts: +4 = Class (2) + Int (1) + Race (0) + FC Bonus (1) Skill Ttl: 16 = Old Total (12) + Skill Pts (4) New Skills: Heal(1), Kn:Arcana(1), Perform-Sing(1), Use Magical Device(1) Spells: Mending (cantrip), Bull's Strength (2nd) Spell Swap: Removed Daze to add Open/Close Level 5: Class: Sorcerer-5 (27 Jan, 2016) Ability: -- BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Augment Summoning Features: none HP: Max -2 (4) + Con (1) = +5 FC Bonus: +1 Skill Point Skill Pts: +4 = Class (2) + Int (1) + Race (0) + FC Bonus (1) Skill Ttl: 20 = Old Total (16) + Skill Pts (4) New Skills: Perform-Sing(1), Perform-Act(1), Perform-Dance(1), Use Magical Device Spells: Enlarge Person (1st), Resist Energy (bloodline, 2nd), Summon Monster II (2nd) (After level 5 Background Skills were added to the game) Level 6: Class: Sorcerer-6 (???????) Ability: -- BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: none Features: none HP: Max -2 (4) + Con (1) + FC Bonus (1) = +6 FC Bonus: +1 Hit Point Skill Pts: +3 = Class (2) + Int (1) + Race (0) + FC Bonus (0) Skill Ttl: 23 = Old Total (20) + Skill Pts (3) BSkill Pts: +2 = CLevel (2) BSkill Ttl: 12 = Old Total (10) + Skill Pts (2) New Skills: Bluff(1), Linguistics(1B), Perform-Sing(1B), Spellcraft(1), Use Magical Device(1) Spells: Fireball (3rd) Level 7: Class: Sorcerer-7 (???????) Ability: -- BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: Point Blank Shot, Dodge (Bloodline) Features: none HP: Max -2 (4) + Con (1) + FC Bonus (1) = +6 FC Bonus: +1 Hit Point Skill Pts: +3 = Class (2) + Int (1) + Race (0) + FC Bonus (0) Skill Ttl: 26 = Old Total (23) + Skill Pts (3) BSkill Pts: +2 = CLevel (2) BSkill Ttl: 14 = Old Total (12) + Skill Pts (2) New Skills: Bluff(1), Kn:Arcana(1), Perform-Sing(1B), Perform-Act(1B), Use Magical Device(1) Spells: Message, Color Spray, Scorching Ray, Dispel Magic Level 8: Class: Sorcerer-8 (7 July, 2018) Ability: +1 Cha BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +6 Feat: none Features: none HP: Max -2 (4) + Con (2) + FC Bonus (0) = +6 FC Bonus: +1 Skill Point Skill Pts: +4 = Class (2) + Int (1) + Race (0) + FC Bonus (1) Skill Ttl: 30 = Old Total (26) + Skill Pts (4) BSkill Pts: +2 = CLevel (2) BSkill Ttl: 16 = Old Total (14) + Skill Pts (2) New Skills: Bluff(1), Kn:Arcana(1), Perform-Sing(1B), Perform-Dance(1B0, Spellcraft(1), Use Magical Device(1) Spells: Detect Poison, Summon Monster IV Spell Swap: Remove Mage Armor to add Shield Level 9: Class: Sorcerer-9 (20 Dec, 2018) Ability: -- BAB: +4 to +4 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +6 to +6 Feat: Precise Shot Features: Wings of Heaven HP: Max -2 (4) + Con (2) + FC Bonus (0) = +6 FC Bonus: +1 Skill Point Skill Pts: +4 = Class (2) + Int (1) + Race (0) + FC Bonus (1) Skill Ttl: 34 = Old Total (30) + Skill Pts (4) BSkill Pts: +2 = CLevel (2) BSkill Ttl: 18 = Old Total (16) + Skill Pts (2) New Skills: Bluff(1), Fly(1), Perform-Sing(1B), Appraise(1B), Spellcraft(1), Use Magical Device(1) Spells: Glitterdust, Haste, Dimension Door, Remove Curse Approvals *Approval (04/13/2014) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (04/15/2014) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (01/31/2015) (perrinmiller) level 2 *Approval (03/10/2015) (perrinmiller) level 3 *Approval (06/14/2017) (KahlessNestor) level 6 *Approval (07/23/2018) (KahlessNestor) level 8 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Dunn Wright Inn